Recent years, a touchscreen is actively introduced into electronic devices including tablet laptop computers and mobile information terminals for the purpose of improving operability and usability. Patent Document 1 discloses an exemplary method of forming wires on a touchscreen. The method of forming touchscreen wires disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: a step of providing an ultraviolet-cure resin layer by applying onto a transparent substrate; a step of forming an imprinted part by pressing, against the ultraviolet-cure resin layer, a nanoprinting plate provided with grooves formed of fine irregular shapes on its surface on the order of several hundred nanometers; and a step of filling the imprinted part with conductive ink.